


Red Legion, Black Oil

by Shark_Blank



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Red War (Destiny), destiny adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Blank/pseuds/Shark_Blank
Summary: Lexi-4 and Kenna are out on a simple scouting mission until they get a mission from Sloane and Asher. Title taken from the name of the adventure.
Kudos: 2





	Red Legion, Black Oil

Lexi-4 was never one to complain about scouting missions. A chance to get away from people, get up on some high perch and watch the world go by as she surveyed the area was strangely relaxing for her. She was in that position now, set up on some random platform put up by the Red Legion on a hillside. She was crouched down on one knee, a sniper rifle to her eye as she watched the entrance to the Orobas Vectura and the scattered Red Legion soldiers milling about. From behind her came the soft clink of shifting armor. A second later, a soft sigh.

“That’s the 5th time you’ve sighed in the last 10 minutes,” she said, ignoring the indignant noise that followed.

“You’ve been counting? Aren’t you a bit occupied?”

“I can multitask.”

Silence greeted that remark. Her companion sighed once again, and sat down with a heavy thunk. There was a click, and Kenna pulled off her helmet, making a noise of relief as she did. She had no sniper rifle on her at the moment, but she shielded her eyes with one hand and squinted into the distance, as if that would improve her eyesight. “What are we on the lookout for?” she asked.

“This Red Legion just suffered their first major loss thanks to you, we’re here to see what if there are any signs of regrouping.” She said. Her eye never left the sight of her rifle as she spoke.

Kenna removed her hand from her face and sat back, resting on one arm. Two sets of orange eyes looked out over the area as silence fell between them again. As Lexi looked through her scope, Kenna’s mind wandered back a month or so, when she came here for the first time to steal Thumos’ ship. Her mind elsewhere, she was startled when Sparrow, Lexi’s ghost, suddenly appeared with a blip.

“Incoming transmission from Deputy Commander Sloane.”

Lexi finally pulled her head away from her rifle. “Patch her through.”

Kenna put her helmet back on as Sloane began speaking, her voice crackling with static.

“Guardians, listen to this. That black oily stuff that runs through Cabal armor? Apparently, it's got multiple functions. Assuming we can trust this intel.”

Kenna had to stifle a giggle when a second, very familiar voice suddenly spoke.

“Do you not trust facts?” Asher Mir asked, trademark irritation on full display. “Hydrostatic organogel affects gravitational throughput for biped and vehicles. This is objectively true!” Lexi sagged as he spoke, if Asher was going to be involved with this, Kenna was going to become insufferable. For some reason, she had made if her personal mission to try and get Asher to change his opinions on titans, and it made her way too eager to please him in any way. In the meantime, Kenna’s ghost Spark had appeared. His top point drooped, mimicking a furrowed brow.

“Wait. That liquid inside Cabal armor... is also ship fuel?”

“More skepticism. Shoot them in their ridiculous helmets, analyze the results, and see for yourself.”

The line went dead, and the two of them looked at each other as their ghosts went back into hiding. Looking back at the ship, they saw that during their chat, the Cabal Lexi had been watching earlier had disappeared. They both stood up, and with a nod, started to move. They stayed among the trees up on the hillside, going to the right as they skirted the perimeter of the area, moving closer towards the lake on the other side of the ship. It didn’t take them long to find where they had gone. The Cabal had split into small groups, slowly patrolling the small hilly area that led to the lake. They crouched next to each other to make a plan.

“Want to put that sniper rifle to use instead of just looking through it?” Kenna asked, nudging Lexi in the ribs with her elbow.

Lexi looked at her, even with the helmet on she could tell Kenna was grinning at her. She stared long enough that Kenna started to fidget. “As long as you’re willing to go play fetch.” she finally said.

Kenna froze, then cocked her head to the side. “Was that a joke?”

“Only a little.”

Kenna shook her head, drew her auto rifle and started down the hillside. Lexi started scanning the area, looking for targets closest to where Kenna was headed. On one of the small hills she saw three Cabal on patrol in the trees. She took aim, and the silence was soon broken by her rifle as she took them down in quick succession. Kenna immediately started in that direction as Lexi looked for more targets. After a few minutes, she spotted two psions coming to where Kenna was finishing up scanning the last body. They dropped before they made it over the hill. Kenna moved over to the bodies, Spark out as she kept watch. Lexi made her way down to her, Spark just finishing up the last scan as she approached, and their comms crackled again.

“Sounded like some solid precision kills from here.” said Sloane. “But what was that echo we heard on the last two?”

Spark floated between the two of them. “Local interference. I'm reading a huge cache of that oil stuff inside the Orobas Vectura.”

Lexi and Kenna looked at each other, and nodded. Spark disappeared, and they slowly made their way to the ship, taking out the guards from a distance first. They had just about made it inside when Sloane spoke up again. “If there is a stockpile inside the ship, then the Cabal are planning something big. You have enough firepower to destroy it all?”

Asher interrupted once more. “Destroying it is a wasteful opportunity! The chemical make up of the organogel contains pathways for data transmission.”

The two of them stopped at that piece of information, just inside the entrance to the ship. Spark spoke up through the comms, still inside Kenna’s pack. “So you’re saying I can... hack their body fuel?” he asked, sounding skeptical.

“No! ...well ...yes! Ugh.”

The line went silent, and after sharing a shrug, the two of them went forward again, moving quickly through the long winding halls. They stopped before the entrance to the first hanger bay, Lexi peering around the corner to take stock of the situation inside. There were no tanks to be found, she was happy to see. As she looked, Sloane came back on the line, sounding adamant. “Don't listen to Asher. Destroy that stuff, Guardians.”

Asher was quick to respond. “Don’t listen to... whatever her name is! The answer is sabotage!”

Lexi turned her attention to Kenna, who was behind her. She was currently shifting her weight from foot to foot in anticipation. Lexi knew right away what she was going to say, so she decided to beat her to the punch. “You want us to hack that stuff, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Kenna whispered eagerly. “Sure, one reason is because it will make Asher happy. But think of it, if we go blowing all of that stuff up, what do you think will happen?”

Lexi looked back out around the corner. There weren’t many Cabal in the hanger, possibly just a skeleton crew. “Whatever reinforcements they throw at us we can handle.”

Kenna sagged, throwing her head back with a groan. “C’mon, this would be a great way for me to get on Asher’s good side, show him there’s no reason to hate titans so much.”

Lexi looked back at her, and she could feel the puppy eyes Kenna was giving her through her helmet. If she had lips, she would have thinned them in irritation.

“Fine. You have a point. We’ll hack the fuel, and NOT just to get on Asher’s good side.” she said, jabbing a finger at Kenna.

She perked up, and Lexi turned back to the hanger once again. In the meantime, Sparrow had located the caches of the organogel, and had marked the locations on her HUD. The first cache was close, just to the right of the entrance. Lexi turned and stood watch as Kenna brought out Spark, and he started scanning. Lexi took pot shots at some cabal that got too close, and soon the cache behind her started to smoke.

“Asher was right.” Spark said. “I’ve integrated a simple endless loop into the fuel supply. When any device – you stopped listening, didn’t you?”

Lexi hadn’t been paying attention, but she heard Kenna snort in response. The line crackled and Asher’s voice came through, sounding pleased. “But I am listening. And I am in disbelief that a titan chose to not blow everything up! It’s a good thing you have a hunter with you to keep you in check.” Kenna stood stock still as she processed what he’d just said. After a moment she turned and looked at Lexi.

“But it was my idea…” she said quietly, in disbelief.

Lexi glanced in her direction as she tried to think of something to say, and a slug flew by her head. She returned fire at the legionary that had appeared while they were distracted. Spark disappeared, and Lexi slowly lead a despondent Kenna to the left towards the next cache. They went clockwise around the hanger, exchanging fire with the few Cabal troops that were scattered throughout. One by one, they left each console a smoking mess, and soon they had reached the last one. As Spark finished with it, he twirled his shell in a proud flourish. “I’ve sabotaged their entire supply.”

“Those Cabal simpletons will display their ignorance on a grand scale. I cannot wait. And left things remarkably undestroyed. How novel.” Asher said, causing Kenna to huff in annoyance. Sloane came back on the line.

“If I know the Legion, they’ll be bringing out the big guns once they realize what you all did.”

Lexi and Kenna took that as their cue to leave. They jumped down from the platform they were on, and both of them called in their sparrows in sync. They zipped past the few Cabal soldiers that had just entered, going too fast for any bullets to land. They made quick work of the zigzagging corridor that lead back to the entrance of the ship, speeding by more Cabal that had appeared to replace the guards from earlier. They drove down the gangway, and off to their left. A small outbuilding stood on a hill, a landing pad attached to the hillside. They dismounted from their sparrows, and stood facing the ship. Sparrow spoke up from Lexi’s pack as the rumble of cabal threshers filled the air. “This is the perfect spot. And here they come, just like Sloane said.”

“Then put away your weapons and revel in your handiwork!” Asher said excitedly.

To their right, two threshers exited the main ship, lumbering over the lake. They started towards them, and for a moment the two panicked, but before anything could happen, one exploded. Not a second later the other one exploded as well.

“Asher, you are a genius.” Kenna said, sounding impressed.

“Do not waste my time with redundant flatteries! Instead, ruminate on the result of this experiment. Wanton destruction does not equate to victory!”

Kenna stiffened, and Lexi had to hold back a laugh.

“But it sure does feel good. Great work all around. You too, Asher.” Sloane said, before disconnecting from the call.

A disgruntled “hmph!” was all the response they got from Asher, and soon it was just Lexi and Kenna, staring out at the smoldering ruins of the threshers in the shallow waters of the lake. Kenna’s shoulders sagged, and she let out a despondent sigh. Lexi looked over at her, reaching a hand over to grab on to her shoulder. “Getting him to change his opinion isn’t going to happen overnight. We have no idea how long he’s felt like this about titans.” she said, giving her shoulder a small shake.

“I know.” Kenna sighed. She paused for a second before looking over at Lexi. “Aww, you really do care, don’t you?”

Lexi quickly removed her hand from Kenna’s shoulder to wack her on the back of her helmet. Kenna laughed, the two of them having been through these motions many times before. The tension broken, Lexi brought out a data pad from her backpack. She pulled up the mission data they had received from Zavala, and she typed up a quick summery of what had just happened. “Well, I suppose we should go back to the tower, give Zavala a full rundown of what we found.”

Kenna brought her arms over her head in a stretch. “Sounds good. Perfect timing too, I’m starving. We can grab something to eat.”

Lexi nodded in agreement, and called in her ship from orbit so they could be on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm quite proud of this actually. A bit more than just two characters sitting in a spot talking at each other. I had trouble with the ending though, but it works. Pretty much all of the dialogue from the adventure is the same, I made a few changes though, plus the added stuff between my guardians. I'm still pretty new to fic writing, so if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to leave them! Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
